The Rock Box Dump
The Rock Box Dump is the third episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 11, 2017 to an audience of 1.52 million viewers. Plot A news camera and Evelyn Hall show up to the Swellview Park, where Captain Man and Kid Danger are fighting a bunch of thugs. Captain Man sees the news camera and goes up to them while Kid Danger fights the thugs on his own. Captain man recognizes Evelyn, and she is showing off her engagement ring, much to the annoyance of Captain Man. Evelyn recommends that he help Kid Danger, but Captain Man says that Kid Danger has hyper-motility, which Evelyn and reporters everywhere perceive to be some sort of disease. News reporters and social media begin to report about how Kid Danger's hyper-motility is a serious illness, and people on social media begin to believe that he is in serious danger. Henry and Jasper go to Henry's house and find that Piper is counting a bunch of rocks. Henry asks why and she says that she is gonna do the Rock Box Drop, a movement that has been enacted to help raise awareness of hyper-motility. Everyone would make videos of themselves dropping a box full of rocks on their head. Henry tells Piper that hyper-motility isn't an illness, but Piper doesn't believe him. She was also raising money for the cause, and with every extra dollar donated, she would add an extra rock to the box. Henry tells her that if she dropped all those rocks on her head, she'd end up in the hospital. She tells him that she would just wear a hat and be fine. Henry goes to the Man Cave, and finds that Ray is about to throw up. Ray tells Henry that people had sent a bunch of care packages to the Man Cave, and he had eaten everything in them. Henry decides to make a livestream as Kid Danger, telling the public that he is not ill, but he slips on a grape and falls, hurting his ankle. His tongue then gets stung by a bee. Piper is transferring the rocks to the park with the aid of her friends. A news report then goes on TV, telling the people of Swellview that Captain Man and Kid Danger are gonna be doing a livestream in a few seconds, and they would be broadcasting it. The livestream begins, and Kid Danger appears, but is limping and he can barely speak because of the sting. This makes everyone more sure that he is sick, and then, it is announced that Piper would be dumping 1524 rocks on her head in the park. Kid Danger and Captain Man go to stop her. She and her friends load the rocks into a forklift, and Piper tells Jasper to control it. Kid Danger and Captain Man show up, with Kid Danger having cured his bee sting. He demonstrates his hyper-motility by ripping off a man's wig and putting it back on with fast speed. He tells them about how it wasn't a disease, and to never drop rocks on their heads. Jasper then accidentally drops the 1500 rocks on Captain Man's head, but he survives. Henry, Ray, Charlotte, and Jasper begin to brainstorm names for Henry's superpower. Charlotte decides that they just call it "Super Fast Reflexes". Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Anna Lenes as Evelyn Hall Minor Cast *David Pressman as Dr. Andrew Skurvay *Thomas Bromhead as Alan *Hawk Walts as Thug #1 *Omid Zader as Thug #2 Quotes Trivia *This episode is aired exactly one year on November 11 just like Hour of Power and both plots have to do with Kid Danger's superpower. **Also like Hour of Power, this episode aired on Veteran's Day. *The Rock Box Dump is a parody of the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. *Piper is still trying to watch her Fred Lobster commercial, but she is interrupted once again in this episode. *Henry's superpower of increased reflexes becomes publicly known in this episode. *In one scene, Ray drops his loaf down the tube after going up the tubes with Henry and he goes, "Aw, my loaf!", and Henry says, "Hah!" This is a reference to the opening credits when Henry drops his boot and yells "Aw, my boot!" and Ray goes, "Hah!" *The news report that started at the very beginning of this episode, started at the time of 8:00pm, which coincidentally is also the same time that this episode aired at. *This is the first episode in Season 4 where Kid Danger and Captain Man fight villains. *Captain Man and Evelyn Hall dating is mentioned for the third time. *Evelyn Hall changed her hairstyle. *This episode reveals nobody knew what Kid Danger's power was named. *The person who plays Andrew Skurvay is on other Nickelodeon show, School of Rock. *This is the last appearance of Ms. Shapen in Season 4. *Henry's hair got darker. *The day this episode aired, Jace Norman and Cooper Barnes guest starred on an episode of The Loud House. *Jasper saying "Cheese and rice" is a play on the words "Jesus Christ". **This saying was also commonly used by Principal Franklin on iCarly, another Dan Schneider show. *The characters making live streams is also seen in The Space Rock and Live and Dangerous, Part 1 and 2. *Charlotte has a minor role in this episode. *This is the fourth episode in a row where the character says the title of the episode. *As of this episode, Kid Danger's power is named "Super Fast Reflexes". *This is the first episode in Season 4 where Schwoz is not seen. *When Kid Danger and Captain Man are telling the audience to never drop rocks on their head, even if they see someone do it on TV, it appears that they are breaking the fourth wall, and the message is also intended to be given to the viewers. *"Beg-U-To-Fund-Me" is a parody of GoFundMe. Goofs *Kid Danger proves his superpower by ripping off a man's toupee and then putting it back on with fast speed. However, it was made clear that his superpower is fast REFLEXES. Reflexes, by definition, are a person's response to a stimulus. This means that while Kid Danger has the power to dodge anything, ripping off a toupee doesn't prove "fast reflexes". *In this episode, the people of Swellview had no idea that hypermotility was a superpower, and had no idea what it was. However, in the episode Swellview's Got Talent, Captain Man explained to Steven Sharp when he was about to attack Kid Danger that he had hypermotility and Kid Danger added that it made him have super fast reflexes loud enough for the audience to hear and additionally, it was on live TV for all the Swellview citizens. So it is ironic that none of the Swellview citizens knew what hypermotility was. However, Steven Sharp before also thought it was a disease. International Premieres *April 2, 2018 (United Kingdom) *July 1, 2018 (Bulgary) *May 27, 2018 (Latin America & Brasil) *May 28, 2018 (Spain) *March 5, 2018 (Italy) Image Gallery Video Gallery Kid Danger 'Hyper Motility' Special Report! Henry Danger Nick What's Wrong with Kid Danger? - Rock Box Dump - “Henry Danger” - Dan Schneider Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes